Love Story
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This story is written is English. Mostly about DaReya, but there are SachVi as well because they are my favorite. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I know that i haven't done with my previous stories, and i am sorry for that. But some of my friends were requesting me for a story, so i decided to write this from them. You know who i am talking about. :):). And by the way, our old author Bipana helped me in this. Some of you know her on Facebook and some of you don't. Any ways, lets start reading...**_

* * *

 _ **A 10 years old boy was sitting on a bench in a park with tears in his eyes. And a 9 years old girl noticed him. She was there with her 7 years old brother. She turned to her brother and her brother looked at her.**_

 _7 years old boy- What happened?_

 _She- Sachin, do you know why is that boy crying?_

 _ **He looked at the 10 years old boy and shook his head.**_

 _Sachin- No, sister._

 _She- Lets go and ask._

 _Sachin- Okay, lets go._

 _ **They went to the boy and he looked up to him. The girl was smiling and Sachin also smiled.**_

 _She- Why are you crying?_

 _Boy- Why do you wanna know?_

 _Sachin- We wanna be your friends._

 _Boy- I don't need any friend._

 _She- But we really want to be your friends._

 _Boy- Just leave me alone._

 _Sachin- We want to help you._

 _Boy- I don't need any help._

 _She(smiling)- Okay._

 ** _They turned to go, but Sachin saw blood on the boy's hand._**

 _Sachin- What happened to your hand?_

 _Boy(hiding his hand)- Nothing._

 ** _The girl took out a handkerchief and wrapped around his hand. The boy was confused and he looked at both of them._**

 _She- If you don't want our help then it's okay. Take care of yourself. Lets go, Sachin._

 ** _They went from there and the boy looked at her. She turned and looked at him with a smile. The boy finally smiled lightly._**

 ** _After 15 years in CID Bureau_**

 ** _All the officers were having fun because they were free._**

 _Daya- What a lovely day! We don't have any case today._

 _Abhijeet- Yeah, right. But it would be more better if Tarika ..._

 ** _Everyone smiled seeing him and a beautiful lady entered inside. Everyone looked at her and she smiled._**

 _Abhijet- How can we help you, Ma'am?_

 _She- Actually, i..._

 _Daya- Don't worry. Just say it._

 _She- I don't need any help._

 _ **Duo looked at each other and looked at her again.**_

 _Daya- So why are you here?_

 _Freddy- Don't you know that this is a CID Bureau?_

 _She- Yes, i know that, sir._

 _Abhijeet- So...? What's your name?_

 _She- Shreya, sir. I mean Inspector Shreya!_

 ** _All of them turned to each other and smiled._**

 _All- Inspector Shreya?_

 _Shreya- Yes, sir._

 _Abhijeet- But ACP sir never told us about you._

 _Daya- Yeah!_

 ** _Meanwhile, ACP entered and saw Shreya._**

 _ACP- Welcome to our CID family. Shreya!_

 _Shreya(smiling widely)- Thank you, sir._

 _Freddy- Sir, why didn't you tell us about Shreya?_

 _ACP- I forgot, Freddy. And yes, she is our new friend and a new family member._

 ** _Everyone smiled and welcomed her._**

 ** _At the evening at Shreya's house._**

 ** _Shreya and her brother was having dinner, but she was thinking about something else._**

 _Sachin- Any problem, sister?_

 _Shreya- No no... I was just thinking about someone!_

 _Sachin(smiling)- Someone? Wow!_

 _Shreya- It's not anything like that. I was thinking about one of my senior._

 _Sachin- Ohh... Who is he?_

 _Shreya- His name is Senior inspector Daya, but when i first saw him today, i felt like i know him since a long time._

 _Sachin- Wow! Love at first sight!_

 _Shreya- Shut up... It's nothing like that. Okay?_

 _Sachin- Okay, i was just kidding._

 _Shreya- But i am very serious. I don't know why i am feeling like this._

 _Sachin- Don't think about a guy this much. You might fall in love with him._

 _Shreya- What a funny joke, Sachin! He is my senior. How can i even think about loving him?_

 _Sachin- Love is love. We can't say anything about it. It might happen just in a minute. And sometimes it takes years to realized the love._

 _Shreya- How do you know everything about love?_

 _Sachin- Uhh... Just... I am guessing._

 _Shreya- Found any girlfriend?_

 _Sachin- Ahh... Not really._

 _Shreya- Means do you like someone?_

 _Sachin- Yeah. I like her a lot, but she doesn't like me and i don't know what to do._

 _Shreya- Just tell her about your feelings._

 _Sachin- I don't wanna bother her. Because i already know that she doesn't like me._

 _Shreya- Why?_

 _Sachin- She is with me in the college. And one day, one of my friend tore her book cover, but she thinks that i did that to her._

 _Shreya- So just tell her the truth._

 _Sachin- I did, but she doesn't trust me._

 _Shreya- Well, don't worry. You got time. What's her name?_

 _Sachin- Purvi!_

 _Shreya- Nice name! And i am sure that she must be a nice girl. Because she is my brother's crush and maybe love._

 _Sachin- Yeah, whatever! She doesn't even care._

 ** _They ate their dinner together and went to their rooms. Many days passed, all was going well. Daya and Shreya were good friends. Not just friends, Shreya had started liking him, but her ego would stop her from expressing her feelings. After many days, Daya found out about Shreya's feelings._**

 _Abhijeet- Daya, what's your problem? Why don't you like Shreya? She is such a nice girl then what's the problem?_

 _Daya- Abhijeet, i know that she is a very nice girl. And i like her as a friend, but not like... Any ways, forget about it._

 _Abhijeet- You know that she likes you._

 _Daya- Yeah, i know._

 _Abhijeet- So...?_

 _Daya- I like someone else._

 _Abhijeet(shocked)- What? You like someone other than Shreya?_

 _Daya- Yes, Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet- But who is she?_

 _Daya- I don't know._

 _Abhijeet- Haha... Come on, Daya. I don't want any joke right now because this is serious._

 _Daya- I am also serious._

 _Abhijeet- You like a girl and you don't know even who she is?_

 _Daya- Right!_

 _Abhijeet- How is that even possible?_

 _Daya- Okay, let me tell you my story._

 _Abhijeet- I know your story. I know everything about you._

 _Daya- No, you don't._

 _Abhijeet- What?_

 _Daya- Yeah, now let me tell you. 15 years ago, i was crying in a park because there were some problems in my family._

 _Abhijeet- But you..._

 _Daya- Abhijeet, just listen to me._

 _Abhijeet- Okay..._

 _Daya- There was a girl and a boy. I think they were brother and sister._

 _Abhijeet- I wanna know about you. Not about any other person._

 _Daya- Abhijeet, can you just shut your mouth and listen to me?_

 _Abhijeet- Okay, sorry._

 _Daya- They came to me and they wanted to be my friends, but i said no._

 _Abhijeet- Why?_

 _Daya- Because i was very sad and my hand was bleeding because i had a fight with one of my friend._

 _Abhijeet- Then?_

 _Daya- The girl saw my hand and she wrapped her handkerchief around my hand._

 _Abhijeet- How sweet!_

 _Daya- Yeah, that was sweet. But i never met her since then._

 _Abhijeet- But you still didn't tell me about the girl you like._

 _Daya- I just told you everything. That's all i know about her._

 _Abhijeet(surprised)- Ohh... You like her from 15 years?_

 _Daya- Yeah!_

 _Abhijeet- Have you gone mad or anything? You started loving her just because she wrapped her handkerchief around your hand?_

 _Daya- Abhijeet, i didn't say i love her. I just like her a lot._

 _Abhijeet- Okay, but we don't even know who she is._

 _Daya- Hmm..._

 _Abhijeet- Forget about her and accept Shreya's love._

 _Daya- Abhijeet, i will search for her. And if i couldn't find her even after 5 years then i will accept Shreya._

 _Abhijeet- You are so selfish, Daya._

 _Daya- How? Shreya has never expressed her feelings to me. We are just guessing._

 _Abhijeet- I am not only guessing. I know that she loves you because i know what love is._

 _Daya- Hmm..._

 ** _Shreya was hearing their conversation and she was smiling hearing him._**

 _Shreya(in mind)- Wow! Daya liked me without knowing about me. But he is so dumb. How can he not recognize me when he actually likes me from the starting? But it's not his fault because i am only his crush, not his love. But any ways, i am so happy. Daya is mine in every way!_

 ** _She turned to go, but saw Freddy._**

 _Freddy- Is there anything special today?_

 _Shreya- No, sir. But why?_

 _Freddy- Your smile is telling me that there is something special._

 _Shreya- No, sir. It's nothing like that._

 _Freddy- By the way, why don't u let him know that you love him?_

 _Shreya- Love?_

 _Freddy- You don't need to hide anything from me. I know that you have feelings for him._

 _Shreya- Sir... I want him to propose me._

 _Freddy- For real?_

 _Shreya- Yes!_

 _Freddy- Best of luck, Shreya. And may god always bless you!_

 _Shreya- Thank you, sir._

 ** _Both of them smiled and looked at Daya._**

* * *

 ** _A/N- I thought i will finish the story in a chapter, but maybe it's gonna be little longer than i thought. Any ways, don't forget to review and leave ur opinion. Let me know if u want me to continue the story. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**After some days in Bureau**_

 ** _Abhijeet entered and saw Shreya alone. He went to her and she smiled seeing him, but she was expecting to see Daya with him._**

 _Abhijeet(smiling)- What happened, Shreya?_

 _Shreya- Ahh... Nothing, Sir._

 _Abhijeet- I am sure that there is something._

 _Shreya- Sir... Where is Daya sir? Is he not coming today?_

 _Abhijeet- Oh, Daya? He has gone mad._

 _Shreya- Why, sir?_

 _Abhijeet- You love him, right?_

 _Shreya- Sir, what are you saying?_

 _Abhijeet- Just answer me in yes or no._

 _Shreya- Yes, sir. But why?_

 _Abhijeet- Nothing..._

 _Shreya- But where is he, sir?_

 _Abhijeet- He has fever so he is at home._

 _Shreya- Fever? How?_

 _Abhijeet- I don't know. I asked him many times, but he didn't tell me anything._

 _Shreya- Okay, sir._

 ** _She smiled and Abhijeet went from there. Shreya was worried thinking about Daya and after some minutes, Daya entered. At first, she smiled seeing him, but then noticed his condition. Everyone looked at Daya and he came in front Shreya._**

 _Shreya- Daya sir, what is all this?_

 _Daya- Shreya, i just wanted to see you._

 _Shreya- But you shouldn't be here. Just look at yourself. You need rest._

 _Abhijeet- Daya, you came here just to see Shreya?_

 ** _DaReya looked at each other and all were silent._**

 _Daya- Abhijeet... I mean to see all of you._

 _Abhijeet- Oh, leave it. I understand._

 ** _Abhijeet smiled at them and went from there. Everyone returned to their work except Shreya. She was staring at Daya._**

 _Daya- Why are you looking at me like that?_

 _Shreya- Why are you here?_

 _Daya- I already told you._

 _Shreya- What?_

 _Daya- To see you._

 _Shreya- Okay, but why do you wanna see me?_

 _Daya- I don't know. I just felt like... I mean... I don't know..._

 ** _She brought two chairs and both of them sat down. All others were observing them and were gossiping._**

 _Shreya- Do you love me?_

 _Daya(shocked hearing her question)- What?_

 _Shreya- Do you love me?_

 _Daya- Oh, don't take me wrong. It's nothing like that._

 _Shreya- Then what is it?_

 _Daya- Uhh... I don't know what is it, but i..._

 _Shreya- You...?_

 _Daya- Nothing..._

 _Shreya- You should go back home and take rest._

 _Daya- Hmm..._

 _Shreya- Okay, go._

 _Daya- Do you love me?_

 _Shreya(confused)- What?_

 _Daya- Do you love me?_

 _Shreya- Daya, sir. Please go..._

 _Daya- I want an answer. Yes or no?_

 _Shreya- I don't wanna answer your question, sir. Please go home._

 ** _He held her hand and his hands were hot._**

 _Daya- Just yes or no..._

 _Shreya- Why do you need an answer? I know that you don't love me so why are you doing all this to me. Please don't do this to me. Please don't show any fake attraction towards me. It hurts._

 ** _She went from there and Daya was silent. He didn't know what to say. He came to Abhijeet and smiled._**

 _Abhijeet- Why are you smiling?_

 _Daya- Do you wanna know why do i have fever?_

 _Abhijeet- I asked you more than 10 times, but you don't wanna answer me. Okay, fine. Just do whatever you want._

 _Daya- Abhijeet, listen to me._

 _Abhijeet- Just go. I don't wanna know anything._

 _Daya- It's about my life._

 _Abhijeet- Your life?_

 _Daya- Yeah... You already know that i was searching for my childhood crush, right?_

 _Abhijeet- I know, but i don't wanna know anything about that girl. We don't even know who the hell she is._

 _Daya- Abhijeet, calm down. All of us know her._

 _Abhijeet- What do you mean? Who is she?_

 ** _Daya turned and looked at Shreya. Abhijeet became confused._**

 _Abhijeet- Is she Shreya?_

 _Daya(smiling)- Yeah!_

 _Abhijeet(excited)- What?_

 _Daya- Yeah, Abhijeet. She is Shreya._

 _Abhijeet- Oh my god, Daya. Are you serious?_

 _Daya- I was also shocked when i first came to know about it. She has a brother and his name is Sachin._

 _Abhijeet- Okay, but how is that related to your fever?_

 _Daya- It was raining yesterday and i was wandering here and there without an umbrella._

 _Abhijeet- So why are you here today?_

 _Daya- After knowing that it's Shreya, i couldn't stop myself from meeting her._

 _Abhijeet- Oh, well. Now you can go._

 _Daya- Yeah, i am going. But don't tell Shreya anything about it._

 _Abhijeet- Okay, just go. Take care!_

 _Daya- Bye._

 ** _Daya again looked at Shreya and smiled. She noticed his smile and he stopped smiling seeing her. Daya went to his house and Abhijeet looked at Shreya. On the other hand, Shreya was thinking about Daya's behavior._**

 _Shreya(thinking)- What is his problem? Everyone knows that he doesn't have any feelings for me, so why is he doing all this? I can't even tell him that i am his childhood crush. Oh god, what is in my destiny?_

 ** _The next day, everyone came to Bureau and Daya was also there. He was keep looking at Shreya and everybody were observing him._**

 _Freddy- Daya sir._

 _Daya- Huh.._

 _Freddy- What is love?_

 _Daya- Love?_

 _Freddy- Yes, love!_

 _Daya- Why are you asking me this?_

 _Freddy- I just wanna know what is love in your opinion._

 _Daya- I don't know, Freddy._

 ** _Daya went from there and Freddy smiled. At the evening, Shreya was returning from Bureau and saw Sachin arguing with a girl. She stopped her car and observed them for a second. The girl just slapped Sachin and Shreya was shocked to see that. She came out of her car and Sachin went silently from there after seeing his sister. The girl looked at Shreya._**

 _Shreya- Who was he?_

 _The girl- He is an idiot. I just hate him so much._

 _Shreya- Why is that? And what's your name?_

 _The girl- My name is Purvi._

 _Shreya- Oh... Purvi?_

 _Purvi- Yes._

 _Shreya- So why do you hate him so much?_

 _Purvi- I told him not to follow me, but he keeps bothering me._

 _Shreya- Oh..._

 ** _Purvi noticed Shreya's expression and became curious._**

 _Purvi- Who are you and why are you asking me all this? Do you know that guy?_

 _Shreya- Huh... Yeah... My name is Shreya and Sachin is my younger brother._

 _Purvi- Oh... I am sorry that..._

 _Shreya- It's okay. I am not gonna say anything to you because i know that you don't like my brother. But i will surely say one thing._

 _Purvi(confused)- What?_

 _Shreya- He really loves you a lot._

 _Purvi- But...?_

 _Shreya(smiling)- See you.._

 _ **Shreya went from there and Purvi remained curious.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N- Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Sorry for late update, guys. But i hope u will forgive me after reading this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **After Few Months**_

 _Daya- Abhijeet, please help me._

 _Abhijeet- How can i help you? You have to do this by yourself._

 _Daya- Man, it's just too difficult for me._

 _Abhijeet- i understand. It's not easy to propose a girl, but you have to do this. Shreya is a very nice girl and she loves you a lot._

 _Daya- I love her too._

 _Abhijeet- I know that. And you just have to tell her what you just said to me._

 _Daya- What?_

 _Abhijeet- You have to tell her that you love her._

 _Daya- I am very nervous._

 _Abhijeet- I can see that._

 _Daya- She will not reject me, right?_

 _Abhijeet- Why would she? She loves you._

 _Daya- Huh... Okay, i will tell her about my feelings today._

 _Abhijeet- Where?_

 _Daya- Inside the Bureau. Where else?_

 _Abhijeet- Damn! For real?_

 _Daya- Yeaaah!_

 _Abhijeet- I am done with you. Do whatever you want._

 _Daya- What's wrong?_

 _Abhijeet- Nothing. Lets go to the Bureau._

 _Daya- Okay._

 ** _Daya was nervous and Abhijeet was smiling._**

 ** _In The Bureau_**

 ** _When they entered inside, they saw Shreya with some new people._**

 _Daya- Damn!_

 _Abhijeet- What?_

 _Daya- Who are these people, man?_

 _Abhijeet- How would i know?_

 _Daya- And who is that guy?_

 _Abhijeet- I have no idea._

 _Daya- What if he is Shreya's bf?_

 _Abhijeet- Haha..._

 _Daya- It's not funny._

 _Abhijeet- It's funny to me._

 _Daya- Whatever!_

 ** _He went to Shreya and looked at those new people._**

 _Daya(to the man)- How can we help you?_

 _Man- We are new officers, Sir._

 ** _Duo were confused and Shreya smiled. Daya noticed her bright smile._**

 _Abhijeet- What's your name?_

 _Man- Sachin._

 _Daya- Sachin?_

 _Sachin- Yes, Sir. Sachin!_

 _Abhijeet(to the lady)- And yours?_

 _Lady- Purvi._

 _Daya- Oh, nice._

 _Abhijeet- We are more than happy to see you guys in here._

 _Daya- Yeah yeah!_

 ** _All of them smiled._**

 _Daya- Shreya, if you don't mind can i talk to you for a minute?_

 ** _She looked at Sachin and Duo were noticing that._**

 _Shreya- Sure, sir._

 ** _DaReya went a little far from others and Abhijeet smiled._**

 _Shreya- Go ahead, sir. What do you wanna say?_

 _Daya- Do you know Sachin personally?_

 _Shreya(smiling)- Why?_

 _Daya- Nothing, just asking._

 _Shreya- Yeah, sir. Sachin is my hero._

 _Daya(surprised)- Hero?_

 _Shreya- Yeah._

 _Daya- Do you love him?_

 _Shreya- More than myself._

 _Daya- Ohh... Okay._

 _Shreya- Why are you asking me all this, sir?_

 _Daya- Nothing. See you later._

 ** _Daya went out of the Bureau and Abhijeet noticed his sad face._**

 _Abhijeet- What's wrong, Shreya?_

 _Shreya- I don't know, Sir. He was just asking me about Sachin._

 _Sachin- About me?_

 _Shreya- Yeah._

 _Sachin- But for what?_

 _Abhijeet- Maybe because he thinks you are Shreya's bf._

 _SachVi & Shreya- Hahaha..._

 _Abhijeet- Whay are you guys laughing?_

 _Sachin- Sir, Shreya is my sister._

 _Shreya- Yes, sir. Sachin is my hero, my brother._

 _Abhijeet- Hahaha..._

 ** _All of them laughed._**

 _Abhijeet(to Purvi)- You must be Sachin's gf then?_

 ** _SachVi looked at each other and Shreya smiled lightly._**

 _Sachin- No, sir. She is not my gf._

 _Purvi- I am Sachin's gf._

 _Sachin & Shreya- Huh?_

 _Purvi- Yeah._

 _Sachin- No, you are not._

 _Purvi- You love me, right?_

 ** _Everyone's mouth was closed. All were silent._**

 _Sachin- Why are you making fun of me in here? This is not our college._

 _Purvi- Well, i know that._

 _Sachin- So?_

 _Purvi- Actually, i wanted to say something to you._

 _Sachin- What?_

 _Abhijeet- I love you. What else? Right?_

 _Purvi- No, Sir._

 _Abhijeet- Then?_

 _Purvi- I just wanted to say sorry for everything._

 _Sachin- Are you, okay?_

 _Purvi- Yes, i am._

 _Sachin- I can't believe that you are saying sorry to me in front other people._

 _Purvi- I am sorry._

 _Abhijeet- It happens. Fights makes relationship more stronger._

 _Shreya- Are you guys in a relationship?_

 _Purvi- Not yet, but..._

 ** _All were surprised and she smiled._**

 _Shreya- What do you mean?_

 _Abhijeet- Shreya, lets leave them alone for a second._

 _Shreya- Okay, sir._

 ** _They left SachVi alone and Sachin was still confused._**

 _Sachin- Now tell me. What do you want? What is this drama? It's true that i love you, but that doesn't mean you can insult me anywhere._

 _Purvi- I am not insulting you, Sachin._

 _Sachin- Then what is all this?_

 _Purvi- I don't know what's wrong with me these days. I mean i miss you a lot when you are not around me._

 _Sachin- Hahaha..._

 _Purvi- I am not joking._

 _Sachin- Please go see a doctor._

 _Purvi- I think i am in love._

 _Sachin- Good, now go and tell that guy about your feelings because i don't want you to lose your love like i did._

 _Purvi- That's you._

 _Sachin- What? Me?_

 _Purvi- Yeah._

 _Sachin- Please don't make fun of my love. I know that you don't like me and that's fine, but at least respect my love because you are making fun of yourself by making fun of my love._

 _Purvi- I am not making fun of anything. I seriously love you._

 _Sachin- Please stop._

 ** _He moved himself from there, but looked back at her. Her eyes were teary._**

 _Sachin- You love me?_

 _Purvi- Yeah._

 _Sachin- Since when?_

 _Purvi- Since months._

 _Sachin- Ohh..._

 _Purvi- Yeah._

 _Sachin(smiling)- So you wanna be my gf?_

 _Purvi- No._

 _Sachin- No? Means you are doing drama in here._

 _Purvi- I wanna be your wife not gf._

 ** _Meanwhile Abhijeet and Shreya entered while laughing._**

 _Abhijeet- Damn, you guys. Hahaha..._

 _Sachin- What happen, sir?_

 _Abhijeet- If you love each other then why can't you just be together?_

 _Purvi- I used to hate him._

 _Abhijeet- Hahaha..._

 _Shreya- Yeah, sir. But now she loves him. And i am happy for you guys._

 _Sachin- Purvi, you are not joking, right?_

 _Purvi- I am serious._

 ** _All of them smiled. Daya came in after few minutes and looked at Shreya. All of them smiled seeing him._**

 _Abhijeet- Where were you, boss?_

 _Daya- I was just getting fresh air._

 _Abhijeet- You missed a lot in here._

 _Daya- What?_

 _Abhijeet- You just missed Sachin and Purvi's proposal scene._

 _Daya- Sachin and Purvi?_

 _Shreya- Yeah, sir._

 _Daya- But you were telling me that you love Sachin._

 _Sachin- I love Shreya as well, sir._

 _Daya- Then?_

 _Abhijeet- Hahaha..._

 _Daya- Damn, stop laughing._

 _Purvi- Okay, let me tell you, sir. Sachin and Shreya are brother and sister._

 _Daya(shocked)- What?_

 _Abhijeet- Yeah._

 _Daya- But i thought they are..._

 _Shreya- We know what you thought._

 ** _He started laughing and they smiled._**

 _Daya- I am so dumb. Oh my god!_

 _Abhijeet- You are not dumb, you are just crazy. You knew that Shreya got a brother whose name is Sachin._

 _Daya- Yeah, i knew, but i just forgot._

 _Shreya- How do you know about Sachin? I mean how do you know that Sachin is my brother?_

 ** _Duo looked at each other with blank face._**

 _Sachin- Yeah. How do you know?_

 _Daya- It's just..._

 _Abhijeet- Shreya once told us about you._

 _Shreya(confused)- Me? For real, sir?_

 _Daya- Yeah, you don't remember?_

 _Shreya- No._

 _Abhijeet- No problem. Maybe you forgot._

 _Shreya- Hmm..._

 ** _Duo smiled while as SachVi, but Shreya was confused. The day passed and Abhijeet was waiting for Daya to propose Shreya, but Daya forgot about it. After few days, Dup were alone in the Bureau._**

 _Abhijeet- Man, why are you doing this?_

 _Daya- What?_

 _Abhijeet- Why aren't you proposing Shreya? Do it before it's too late._

 _Daya- you know, Abhijeet? Whenever Shreya comes in front me i just get nervous._

 _Abhijeet- Yeah, i know. But you have to do it. All you have to say is i love you._

 _Daya- I promise, i will do it today._

 _Abhijeet- Let'_ _s see._

 ** _They didn't notice Shreya at the door, but she heard everything. She smiled and Sachin came to her._**

 _Sachin- Why are you smiling like an idiot?_

 _Shreya- You think i am an idiot?_

 _Sachin- I know you are not an idiot, coz you are my sister._

 _Shreya- Oh, that means just coz i am your sister i am not an idiot, right?_

 _Sachin- Yeaaahh,,,_

 _Shreya- What if i wasn't your sister?_

 _Sachin- Then who knows..._

 _Shreya- Sachin, you are such a..._

 _Sachin- Bad brother._

 _Shreya- No, you are my good brother. And i know that You were just joking. You know that i am not an idiot._

 _Sachin- I wasn't joking._

 _Shreya- What? So you really think i am an idiot?_

 _Sachin- You might, coz you are smiling just an idiot in here._

 _Shreya- Oh, it was just..._

 _Sachin- What?_

 _Shreya- Nothing..._

 ** _Meanwhile, Freddy came to them while singing so Duo noticed them._**

* * *

 ** _A/N- Next chapter is gonna be the last chapter. Plz tell me how u feel about this chapter. See u soon! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- This is the last chapter you guys. Hope you will enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **After finishing all the work, everyone started leaving. Shreya waited the whole day for Daya to propose her.**_

 _Sachin(Shreya)- Lets go._

 _Shreya- I have something else to do. I will come later._

 _Sachin- We are all done with all the work. What do you wanna do now?_

 _Shreya- It's something that i don't wanna tell you right now._

 _Sachin- Secrets! Huh..._

 _Shreya- It's nothing like that._

 _Sachin- Okay, whatever. Stay alone. Bye..._

 ** _He went there with an angry face. All were gone, but she was still hoping to see Daya there. After some mins, the Bureau was all dark. All the lights were switched off._**

 _Shreya- Damn it._

 ** _She was little scared as she was alone plus it was too dark. She heard someone's footsteps, but she didn't know who the person was._**

 _Shreya(low pitch)- Who is it?_

 ** _The person was silent._**

 _Shreya- What's all this and who the hell are you?_

 ** _The person laughed and she smiled realizing that it's Daya's voice._**

 _Shreya- Daya sir, please turn all the lights on._

 ** _He turned all the lights on while laughing._**

 _Shreya(angry)- What's so funny?_

 _Daya- You._

 _Shreya- Me?_

 _Daya- Yeah, you._

 _Shreya- How am i funny?_

 _Daya- Hahaha..._

 ** _Daya was continuously laughing so she felt bad. She got her stuffs and turned to Daya._**

 _Shreya- Good night, sir. See you tomorrow._

 _Daya- Where are you going?_

 _Shreya- Home._

 _Daya- Why?_

 _Shreya- Coz i don't want you to die._

 _Daya(confused)- Huh?_

 _Shreya- I am just too funny so i don't want you to laugh until you get a heart attack._

 _Daya- Sorry... I didn't mean to say that._

 _Shreya- I understand, sir. No problem. Bye_

 _Daya- Please don't go._

 _Shreya- I gotta go. Sachin is waiting for me at home._

 _Daya- Please._

 _Shreya- I don't wanna stay here expecting something that is never gonna happen._

 _Daya- What?_

 _Shreya- Nothing. It's just that i am too unlucky._

 _Daya- Unlucky? How?_

 _Shreya- Nothing._

 _Daya(coming closer)- Why? What happen? Anything wrong?_

 _Shreya- No, sir. Everything is fine._

 _Daya- Please tell me._

 _Shreya- I told you that everything is fine. Bye_

 ** _She turned to go, but he caught her hand._**

 _Daya- I wanna tell you something._

 _Shreya- I know that you will never be able to say it._

 _Daya- What?_

 _Shreya- And i am just too funny to share anything with me. So i would like to suggest you that it's better not to tell me anything._

 _Daya- I said that i am sorry. You are not funny._

 _Shreya- I am, sir. I am funny plus crazy. I expect things that is never gonna happen._

 _Daya- What do you need? I mean, what do you want in life.?_

 _Shreya- Nothing._

 _Daya- Stop with this attitude, Shreya. I am asking something important._

 _Shreya- I am not showing any attitude, sir. I don't want anything in life._

 _Daya- Don't you want me?_

 ** _She looked at him and he was serious._**

 _Daya- Answer my question._

 _Shreya- What's your question?_

 _Daya- Do you want me in your life?_

 _Shreya- No, sir._

 _Daya- No?_

 _Shreya- I don't need anyone in my life._

 _Daya- What the hell is wrong with you today?_

 _Shreya- Nothing._

 _Daya(angry)- Please stop saying this word. I am tired of hearing nothing from your mouth._

 _Shreya- Sorry, sir._

 _ **He hit the table by his hand and blood started flowing. She took out her handkerchief and he looked at her.**_

 _Daya- Don't do the same thing again._

 _Shreya- What?_

 _Daya- I really hate you, Shreya._

 _Shreya- I know that, sir._

 _Daya- Please stop doing this to me._

 _Shreya- I am not doing anything, sir._

 _Daya- Please stop with this attitude._

 _Shreya- I am not showing any attitude, sir._

 _Daya- Then what the hell is all this?_

 _Shreya- Nothing._

 _Daya- I can't believe that i started loving someone who is heartless._

 _Shreya- That's your problem, sir. And i don't care who you love._

 _Daya- I love you, damn it._

 _Shreya- Me?_

 _Daya- Yes, you. And you are heartless._

 _Shreya- Then stop loving me. No one is forcing you to love me._

 _Daya- Damn, Shreya. How can you be so rude?_

 _Shreya- I am not being rude, sir._

 _Daya- Okay, fine. I just wanted to say that i love you. Now do what you think is right. Bye._

 ** _He left the Bureau and she was there with blank face. The next day, Shreya observed Daya the whole day, but he was ignoring her. Abhijeet noticed this and came to Daya._**

 _Abhijeet- Daya, what's going on?_

 _Daya- What?_

 _Abhijeet- Why aren't you guys talking?_

 _Daya- I don't wanna talk to her anymore._

 _Abhijeet- But why?_

 _Daya- You told me that she loves me, right?_

 _Abhijeet- Yeah, so?_

 _Daya- She don't even care about me,_

 _Abhijeet- That's not possible._

 _Daya- That's the fact, Abhijeet. And please don't talk about her anymore._

 _Abhijeet- Okay..._

 ** _Abhijeet was curious to know what happened. At the lunch time, he saw her alone in the Bureau._**

 _Abhijeet- Shreya..._

 _Shreya- Yes, sir..._

 _Abhijeet- What's going on?_

 _Shreya(confused)- Nothing, Sir._

 _Abhijeet- I mean what's going on between you and Daya._

 _Shreya- Nothing, everything is fine._

 _Abhijeet- You love him, right?_

 _Shreya- What's the point of saying it, Sir?_

 _Abhijeet- He also loves you._

 _Shreya- I know, sir. He told me that yesterday._

 _Abhijeet- So what's the issue?_

 _Shreya- I think Daya sir deserves someone way much better than me._

 _Abhijeet- Oh come on, Shreya. Both of you guys love each other. Stop caring about all these things._

 _Shreya- But, sir..._

 _Abhijeet- Shreya, please. I wanna see you guys happy. Please don't do this to me, my friend and also to yourself._

 _Shreya- I will think about it, sir._

 _Abhijeet- Thanks._

 ** _Both of them smiled. Shreya discussed the situation with Sachin and came to Daya the next day._**

 _Daya- What do you need?_

 _Shreya- Nothing._

 _Daya- Damn it. Stop saying nothing nothing in front of me._

 ** _She smiled widely._**

 _Daya- Why are you smiling?_

 _Shreya- Coz i want to._

 _Daya- Okay, then. Keep smiling._

 _ **He removed himself from there, but she followed him.**_

 _Daya- Why are you following me now?_

 _Shreya- I wanna talk to you._

 _Daya- But i don't even wanna see your face._

 _Shreya- Sure?_

 _Daya- Yeah..._

 _Shreya- You seriously want me to go from your life._

 ** _He was silent._**

 _Shreya- Give me an answer, Sir._

 _Daya- Shreya, all i wanna say is that i just want you to be happy._

 _Shreya- Why?_

 _Daya- You already know why, Shreya. Please don't make me say that again._

 _Shreya- But i wanna hear that everyday._

 _Daya- What?_

 _Shreya- Yeah..._

 _Daya- But you don't care about me so why should i say i love you everyday?_

 _Shreya- I love you too, Daya. And i am sorry from yesterday's behavior._

 _Daya- But..._

 _Shreya- If you don't want me in your life then that's fine. I know that i don't deserve you._

 ** _He smiled._**

 _Shreya- Why are you smiling? I am serious in here._

 _Daya- You are such a kid._

 _Shreya- I am not a kid._

 _Daya- Your behavior..._

 _Shreya- I told you that i am sorry. What else do you want me to do? Die?_

 ** _He kept his finger on her lips._**

 _Daya- Stop it. I don't want you to die. I want you to live with me. I love you so much, Shreya. And i would love to kiss your lips my whole life._

 ** _She started blushing and hugged him._**

 _Shreya- I love you too..._

 ** _Both of them smiled and hugged each other._**

* * *

 ** _A/N- Thanks to those who supported me till now. Review and take care of yourself._**


End file.
